


A confession, of some sort...

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should be sleeping, green can't hide emotions either, i should have written smut instead, i wrote this at 2 am, in the alola region because why the hell not, red is a quiet shy boy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sure, he had completed his lifelong dream-- but not all things come without a cost. He had lost his rival and best friend, Green. He regretted this deeply, seeing as it was all for no point in the end. A title is just a title.Written at 2am on a Windows XP cos my tablet died and I had no chargerwhy do I even need excuses for this beautiful ship?not edited, because I don't feel like it, so if some stuff is inaccurate, ignore it please, I'm posting this at 3 in the morning now and I have no life. ok? ok.





	A confession, of some sort...

**Author's Note:**

> lolololol my first ever fanfic for these two adorable dorks  
> p.s. picture them as their adult versions, ya know, from sun and moon? :)
> 
> the google drive file is literally named "wow wow wow (complete for now)"

My first legit pokemon fanfic...here goes nothing

\---

Red sat on the beach looking out over the water. There was a strong wind and he had to hold on to his cap to keep it from blowing away.

He was trying to enjoy himself, after all he was on vacation, but all the things he had done in the past kept coming back to haunt him so the only thing he could do was sit and reflect. 

Sure, he had completed his lifelong dream-- but not all things come without a cost. He had lost his rival and best friend, Green. He regretted this deeply, seeing as it was all for no point in the end. A title is just a title.

Quickly, Red turned around as he heard someone behind him. He had to make sure he wasn’t asleep, or worse, when he realised just who was silently watching him.

“Green?” 

“What the hell are you doing here?” he interrupted spitefully, either not taking notice of Red’s words, or not caring. 

He walked closer to him, though his expression was unreadable. Red couldn’t see real anger in his eyes; that is what troubled him. 

“I didn’t see you for five, no SIX years while you were up on that mountain. And never did I get any kind of contact to know you were okay. I came to see you, and every time I did you weren’t there. I thought you were dead.” No matter how hard he tried to act tough and angry, he couldn’t stop the tears from streaming down his face.

Red stood up now, facing Green head-on and staring him in the eyes. The wind now blew harder, making the whole situation more ironic than it already was.

“There was a reason I didn’t make my presence known when you came.” he said quietly, stepping closer to Green. “And there’s a reason I went in the first place.” he said, louder now, coming so close to him that their noses almost brushed together.

Green was still crying, and now Red saw something in his expression he hadn’t before: relief. 

Mustering up his courage and his voice, Red shouted as loud as he could, “I love you.” (which wasn’t very loud at all).

The man in front of him froze.  
“Was I loud enough?” said Red, now feeling uneasy and self conscious about his shyness and letting it show just a little.

Green grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him.

It seemed as though because of how long both of them had wanted this, it lasted for a long time.

Red was the one to pull away, his face matching his name. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way.” he said, barely audible. 

“Well now you do.” said Green.


End file.
